The bird thief
by WeirdIsCute
Summary: A bird named Trix is a thief. Her parents died before she was hatched and all of her siblings are dead. She can hardly survive on her own so she steals things from other birds. It wasn't until she moved to Rio that it got hard, for one everyone notices everything, and two she's in love with Nico, a yellow canary. But only one problem, she doesn't know anything about liking someone.
1. Chapter 1

My black cloak was pulled up over my golden yellow feathers. I am small so no one will see me coming and I look sweet and kind enough that everybody thinks I'm innocent. That's what makes me a great thief, no one will believe that someone as sweet and short as we could possibly steal anything. The only reason I steal is so that I can take care of myself. My parents are dead and I live alone by myself. Looking around I sigh and took off leaving all my stuff behind. I was heading to a place where there would be a lot more valuable things for me to take, I was going to Rio. Not only was there more valuable things it is also so much nicer than Mississippi. I grin and feel the cool wind in my face as I fly off to Rio. The feathers on my head that usually lay over my right eye were pushed back and flapped against the side of my head. The black cloak I worn was made out of a silk black curtain that I stole from a foolish cardinal.

After a couple of weeks of restless nights and aching wings I finally made it to Rio. I landed on a small branch,my hood pulled down to where no one could see my face. I looked up and my feathers fell down over my eye. There was a small abandoned hut that was just down the street, once again I took flight and flew down into the hut. It was completely empty except for the dust that littered the floor. I groaned and took off to take some things for my new home. A market place was near so I flew over there landing on a wooden box filled with apples. I looked around and see two birds a yellow canary slightly bigger than me and a red crested cardinal fly into a tent. I followed them, picking up a coil of thick wire from some bird on the street. I fly in and see the yellow bird again, he was on stage singing 'I wanna party'. Seeing the bottle cap on his head I remember all the bottle caps I stole back at home. As he finished I pretended to gag at the sickening song.

I smirk and hide my face as the bird flew down while laughing and talking to his friend. Their backs were facing me and I watched the cardinal fly away. I tap the yellow one on the shoulder before spinning in front of him, avoiding his stare. I pull his cap off his head and turn, quickly tucking it in the large secret pocket on the inside of my cloak. I pull my head down and the bird grabbed me turning me around and pulling my hood off. He looks at me while asking why I took his cap, I stare up at him with big innocent brown eyes. He looked into them and fell under what everyone calls my innocent spell.

"Oh uh, sorry. You couldn't have taken my cap, you look to sweet" he said while staring into my eyes.

I smile a sweet and innocent smile, shrugging his hands off "it's fine, this happens to me all the time" I say, pretending to be shy.

He rubs his neck "heh, sorry, I'm Nico by the way" he says as he watches me turn and fly away.

I laugh a little bit, but bump into someone. The bottle cap falls out of my cloak and rolls across the ground landing at Nico's feet. He looks up at me surprised and I look down at him, before turning around and quickly flying off to my hut. Every once and awhile I would looked back and see Nico following me. I was almost there when I looked back and he wasn't there. So I slowed down but he appeared in front of me, I scream up he grabs my cloak.

"Let me go, please I don't want any trouble" I say unbuttoning my cloak and turn around, but see Nico's friend.

"I just want to know why you stole my cap" he said.

Suddenly my eyes turned from sweet and innocent to an angry glare. I dive down and tuck my wings in and let myself fall to the ground. The two birds dove down quickly and opened their wings below me to catch me. I smirk and open my wings up, the air pushed me up and I was much higher than them. Laughing, I flew into my hut before they could see me. When I was in there I pulled out the coil of wire and started to twist it into a beautiful coat rack. I sigh and lay my torn silk cloak on the ground, curling up on it and falling asleep.

Dream~

It was dark and I was hurt and laying on the ground in Rio. A yellow bird, with a very familiar face came up to me asking if I was ok.

I shake my head "why do you care" I ask pulling myself closer to him.

"Because your hurt, that's why" he said.

I sigh and look down, Nico smiles at me. He puts his wing around me and pull me to my feet. I blush and take his cap off his head and lay my head on his shoulder, I look up at him and...

Dream end~

I woke confused, wondering why I kept thinking about that bird. I've never liked anyone before so I was very confused. I shake my head and pull on my cloak, sighing at the large tare at the side. I roll my eyes and fly out, I look around for birds leaving their homes and I saw a blue macaw family leave their nest. I smirk and fly over to it and enter. I see lots of stuff and shove it in my pouch. I suddenly hear voices so I knew I had to put on an act. I fly out pretending that my head hurt, a toucan looked down at me.

"Hey what were you doing in there" he asks.

"Oh" I say innocently as my hood falls off my head "I-I'm sorry" I say sinking down, pretending to be embarrassed "it's just, well I was flying to fast and I kinda crashed" I look up at him with big sad brown eyes.

"Oh sorry, I just thought you might be taking some things" he said.

"Its fine a lot of people think I steal, but really I'm just very clumsy, if you know the owners just tell that I accidentally crashed. But please don't describe me I'm kinda shy, and I don't anyone thinking that I'm someone that's always going to be messing things up. You know that's the reason I moved, so that I could make friends, instead of bullies." I look down and fly off.

After I'm out of view and in my hut I pull out the things I took. I had grabbed a large sling pouch, blue silk, a small pouch of berries, and an I pod. It's strange who knew birds had I pods, but oh well I'm not complaining. I put the ear plugs in and press play but the only songs were the terrible songs that Nico sings at that club. I groan and set the I pod down on the ground. I turned to the wire and twisted it into a small table. Then I picked up the lovely silk and cut it laying across the wire table. I then set the I pod and berry pouch on the table and hung the bag and my cloak on the coat rack I made. I looked up and heard some voices.

"Are you sure she went in there" a voice said.

"Yes of course I saw where she went" another voice said.

Next thing I know my home has four birds in it.

"Hey, remember me Nico, these are my friends Pedro and Raphael" Nico says.

"Of course I remember"

"Look we just want to know why you are taking our things"

"You wouldn't understand" I shout as tears begin to form in my eyes, "my parents died before I hatched, and every other egg in my nest was broken. The only reason I survived I because I hat he'd during the attack, why do you think I'm so small. Every bird I knew, no of them would help they'd be all like 'oh sweetie you'll learn all that from your mum' but no matter what I say they didn't believe me. So how else was I supposed to take care of myself. I mean I wasn't going to be a pet, and I can't hunt, I can barely fly. So if your going to be like every other bird I've met, your going to feel bad, but you won't believe me. Offer to help then the second I step foot in your nest you'll be callin' them officers and tryin' to get arrested" I yell at them.

They are silent for awhile "I'm so sorry for you" Nico said.

"I knew it, you guys are just like the others... I'm out" I scream, in the accent that only appears when I'm anger, as I push past them and fly off, but something falls out of my cloak pocket.

I look back but shake my head and I fly off, but when I try to go faster my wings collapse and I fall to the ground. My vision goes black as I hit the pavement, and the last thing I see is a woman with glasses and short hair leaning over to pick me up.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a small room, two people stood near me talking. One was the girl I had seen earlier and the other was a male with glasses. i quickly stood up and tried to open my wings, but found a bandage wrapped around it. Then it only got worse, I saw the people turn around and look at me and from an open window five birds flew in. Three of them I already knew Nico, Pedro, and Raphael, the other two were blue macaws. They landed in front of me and I rolled my eyes at them.

"What you guys want" I asked glaring at them.

"Well, for one we want to know your name, and two we feel bad about thinking you were a bird that just likes to steal things from others" Pedro said.

"Fine. I'm Trixie, but you have to call me Trix, and I never said I didn't enjoy stealing things. Anyways, why do you care" I say glaring at them threateningly.

Nico gulped loudly and replied "because of your past, we uh, feel bad for you, and because your hurt".

My mind immediately flashes back to the dream I had. I shake my head as the male human reaches down to grab me. He sets his hand on the table for me to climb onto it, but instead I nipped him and tried to fly off. I had barely made it to the window before my wing would no longer let me fly. I muttered something under my breath and jumped off the window.

Behind me I heard "Linda, I don't think she wants our help".

"Really, I thought was for sure she would want our help after she bit you" Linda said to the man.

The blue macaws came out and landed on the ground next to me.

"I'm Jewel and this is Blu, you know we just want to help you, especially Nico, he felt the most bad about what had happened" Jewel said "why don't we help you get to your place".

I sigh "right, the one who sings all those stupid songs, and no I can take care of myself" but then I freeze realizing that I couldn't fly sighing I nodded my head "fine I'll except the help to get to my place",

When we arrived at my hut i entered and looked around. Everything except the wire in my house was gone, they had taken their stuff back. Everyone had gone except Nico who had told everyone that he would catch up. I sat there looking at him until, I finally asked if he actually cared about me. I looked up at him and he nodded his head.

"Yeah" he said blushing "do you actually think the songs I sing are stupid".

"No, it's just, There was one bird that I knew. She was really good friends with my mother, turns out my mother writes a lot of the songs you sing. Every time I hear one of her songs, it just reminds me of all the years i spent without her." I reply looking down "but, I will say, you are a pretty good singer" I smile at him.

We sit in silence for a while until I speak up, "Nico, you have friends that care about you. What's that like" I ask blushing.

"It's great, and we have a lot of fun when we hang out. Are you saying you've never had a friend before?"

I look up embarrassed, he laughs and tells he me that he has to go. I wave goodbye and lay down on my cloak. Smiling, I fell into a dreamless sleep. The next morning I woke to the light pouring in through the single window. I hop up eating a few berries the Jewel had given me and walk out of the hut and into the market place. I looked at the club and entered it, seeing Nico and Pedro up on stage singing. I smiled as I saw Nico glace my way as he finished his song.

"Hey, everybody we have a new bird here and let's have her come up and sing us a song" Nico said flying over to me and dragging me up to the stage.

I was on stage and I glared at Nico but he just smiled and flew into the crowd. So, I looked at everyone and started to sing.

 **Was only just the other day**  
 **It all just felt so real**  
 **Like nothing could go wrong**  
 **Was like a never ending dream**  
 **Nothing ever changed, for so long**

 **But now you've gone away**  
 **And I've tried turning the page**  
 **And it's just not the same**

 **But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out**  
 **I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound**  
 **Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about**  
 **Another you, another me, another now**

 **Where do I go from here?**  
 **I've never felt so strange**  
 **I've never felt so torn**  
 **Cause ever since you came my way**  
 **I learned to live by you**  
 **And now I'm on my own**

 **I know I need some time**  
 **To leave all this behind**  
 **Cause I'm still hanging on**

 **But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out**  
 **I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound**  
 **Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about**  
 **Another you, another me, another now**

 **I'm sitting here, I'm all alone**  
 **Don't wanna move, nowhere to go**  
 **Cause nothing's real**  
 **I just wanna hide**  
 **Cause you're not here**

 **But I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out**  
 **I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound**

 **I'm breathing in, and I'm breathing out**  
 **I'm wide awake, but I can't hear a sound**  
 **Though I'm breathing in, I can't think about**  
 **Another you, another me, another now**

 **Oh ho**  
 **Another you, another me, another now**

The crowd cheered and I blushed walking back into the crowd. Pedro came up to me and told me how great my singing was, as did everyone else. I smiled and denied the fact that my singing was good. I had never sang before, and it wasn't exactly the best time of my life. I laughed as Nico smiled at me.

"I knew that you would be great" he said.

I blushed "oh, so that was your plan. You wanted to know if I could sing" I say.

He smirked and nodded, "and now that I know you can sing with me anytime" he said twirling me around.

"Hey, don't push your luck. We aren't exactly friends" I say pushing him away.

"Well, I wish we could be" he says causing me to freeze up.

"What? Your kidding, I don't know to be a friend" I say confused.


End file.
